Written in the Stars
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: In the world of MagiQuest, the magi train under their king, the Questmaster, to become Master Magi, the greatest of them all. Five magi from different clans will collaborate to save the realms of Valara from the darkness looming ahead.


Allana DuBaer excitedly followed the magi leading them to the king's study. All her hard work in the Magi Academy was about to pay off! _Now my family will be proud of me,_ she thought with a smile. She was almost bouncing like the blonde next to her with the flower crown.

Every magi in the kingdoms of Valara were sent to the Magi Academies, but only the best of the best would make it into the MagiQuest program. Allana had heard of it ever since she could remember and was willing to study constantly for it-even if that meant she wasn't as good of an archer or swordswoman as her siblings. _Mother and Father will be proud of me_ , she assured herself.

"Good luck," the magi said, and he opened the door to the study. Allana had seen many libraries, but none compared to the miniature one she saw in the king's study. Thick books of lore were stacked neatly on the shelves and on the desk where an elderly magi sat, writing some sort of list. He looked up, and Allana couldn't help but feel reassured by the kindly twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Oh, I see my guests are here," he said merrily to himself, and he quickly rolled up the scroll he had been writing on. "Welcome to MagiQuest. Only the best of the best in the Academy achieve this opportunity. Are you ready for an adventure?"

Everyone else looked around awkwardly, but Allana stood tall and proud, like her mother always told her to.

"Yes, Questmaster," she said reverently, remembering the title the king always chose to go by.

He smiled at her. "I always do like seeing the eager ones. So, does everyone have their wands?"

Allana placed her hand on her hilt, feeling the fire wand that had been passed down in her family for centuries. She couldn't imagine not having her wand on her. Others pulled theirs out, and Allana copied them.

"Very good," the Questmaster chuckled. "It is your most important tool in the journey ahead of you. You are the best of the best and will learn from the best. You will quest for knowledge and collect your runes-and you will also go on adventures to save the kingdom."

Excited murmurs filled the room.

"Now, because the Magi Code encourages collaboration, I will be splitting you into teams," the Questmaster said. "You will have to work with individuals from clans other than your own to promote the collaboration between different mindsets. Allana DuBaer, step forward."

Allana did so, a little anxiously. No one ever said anything about teams!

"For the Truth Seekers, we have Allana DuBaer of the Warriors, Florian Charmont of the Majestics, Kai Frostwalker from the Shadows, Belle Twelvetrees from the Trixters, and Hazel Astoria of the Woodsy Clan."

Allana watched as four magi around her age approached. She recognized Hazel Astoria as the blonde bouncing beside her on the way there, and Kai Frostwalker as the sullen boy who sat in the back of every class and never said a word to anyone. Allana was surprised the boy was even talented enough to make it into the Academy into the first place, let alone MagiQuest.

"Go to the Questing Trees to begin your story," the Questmaster said. "Up next, Clara Nimble?"

Allana nodded and gestured for the group to follow her as they left the study.

"This is going to be fun," a bronzed girl wearing robes in strange patterns said. "I'm Belle, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Allana said in a polite, even voice.

"Sounds like you need a laugh," Belle said. "Maybe I should tell you a joke-there's this one about-"

"No jokes!" Allana said quickly, wincing. "I've heard enough of your kind's sense of humor."

"Great spirits, someone's in a bad mood," Belle muttered under her breath.

Allana whirled around, the iciest expression she could manage on her face. "We are not going to be pranking and telling jokes! This is serious, Twelvetrees!"

"What's got your wudgie in a twist?" demanded the golden-haired boy who could only be Florian Charmont. "Belle was just trying make you happy!"

"I'll only be happy when I'm a Master Magi," Allana vowed. "And until that day comes, I will not be laughing!"

"And I thought I was a stick in the mud," a deep voice said. Allana jumped, looking in surprise to Kai Frostwalker.

"You talk?" Allana blurted out.

"What do you think?" he retorted.

"Everyone, calm down," said Hazel in a soft, lilting voice. "Belle, I'd like to hear your joke-what was it?"

"Never mind," Belle said decidedly, glaring at Allana. "Let's just go quest."

She brushed past Allana and the others, practically marching down the stairs and out to the Clan Courtyard, where the Questing Trees were.

Allana couldn't help but gasp as she beheld the trees of legend. She approached the one Belle was standing by gingerly. To her surprise, it began to speak.

"Welcome, magi," the tree said. "Would you like to begin on your journey?"

"Of course," Allana said. "Let's see what we can do. Who needs our help?"

"I believe that Serena the Pixie is requesting magi aid," the tree said. "In Piney Path, you should find the Pixie Treehouse."

"I know where it is," Hazel said. "I can show you the way."

"Are you sure?" Allana asked imperiously.

"Of course she's sure," Florian argued. "Let the people be, DuBaer."

"Fine," Allana said, rolling her eyes. "I just want to-"

"Make everyone feel like an idiot?" he demanded. "Because you're doing great at that! You-"

She watched as he took in a deep, shuddering breath. "My apologies. I didn't mean to snap. But you could be a little less condescending, DuBaer. And maybe a little more pleasant."

"And maybe you shouldn't tell me what to do," she retorted icily. "Now, where's Piney Path?"

"Come on," Hazel said with a nervous glance at Allana and Florian. "Follow my lead."

* * *

The sunlight energized Hazel as she continued through the trails she knew like the back of her hands. She smiled as she turned around to see the rest of the Truth Seekers lagging behind. Belle gave her a thankful look as she grabbed trees for support.

"You. . . didn't tell us we'd be walking-" Belle said breathlessly "-for two hours. . . to get there. . ."

"It's only a little farther," Hazel promised.

"Better be," Kai muttered.

"I can see it from here," Hazel said, and she pointed towards the wooden shack covered in flowery vines only five feet away. "The stairs aren't even that bad."

"Just-just give me a minute," Belle panted.

"Take your time," Hazel said patiently. "Serena will still be waiting for us."

"The Leader of the Pixies needs our help and you need a break?" Allana cried. Hazel inwardly groaned. "We need to get there before anymore damage can be done!"

"We can't do anything for her if we kill ourselves on the way there," Hazel explained for what felt like the umpteenth time. "I know Serena-she could hold up for days, if she needed to."

"You know Serena?" Florian asked, sounding pleasantly surprised.

"My aunt introduced me when I was little," Hazel said, not wanting to elaborate any more. "She used to take me all the time through these woods."

"Did she now?" Allana didn't sound impressed.

"Thought it was important," Hazel said with a shrug. "Here, have my canteen." She handed the bottle to Belle, who gulped down a good portion of the water.

"Thanks," Belle exhaled. "I think I'm ready."

"Alright, then," Hazel said, taking her bottle back, and the party continued up the path and onto the flowery staircase. She whipped out her wand and cast at the hover crystal outside. It turned green, and Hazel entered. The treehouse defied all logic. Pools were inside, as well as trees, and fairies sat about, but none were really flittering like they usually did.

"Serena, we've come to your aid," Hazel said, kneeling before the Leader of the Pixies.

"Oh good thing you're here," the pixie said relievedly. "Someone stole our flight crystal! All the fairies are starting to lose the ability to fly!"

"Oh no," Hazel whispered. "Do you have any idea who might've taken it?"

"I don't know," Serena admitted. "But I can sense that it isn't far. Oh where could that crystal be?"

"We'll find it," Hazel vowed. "You have my word."

"How much is that worth?" Allana asked.

"More than you know," Hazel said, ignoring Serena's outraged countenance. "It's not worth getting into right now."

She rose. "We need to start asking around-someone has to know something."

"Thank you," Serena said. "And good luck."

Hazel turned to leave, when she realized the sun was beginning to set. She cursed herself for forgetting that time passed differently in that little tree house. She turned back to Serena.

"Can we rest here for the night?" Hazel asked.

"Of course," Serena answered.


End file.
